Sweet Tooth
by DaydreamingUpReality
Summary: And to think it all started because of a candy bar... JessexBeca or Jeca as I call them! I guess you could call them Besse also if you wanted to. Oneshot.


My first Pitch Perfect story. Jeca (JessexBeca) As I call them, oneshot. Please review your thoughts.

Beca was sitting next to Jesse in his and Benji's room. Jesse had insisted that they continue with her movication tonight. So right now they were watching the orignal Footloose, while Benji looked at his Star Wars collectibles from across the room. Beca had to admit, she was really getting into the movie, but something kept distracting her, her stomach. Jesse had kidnapped her before she managed to go eat dinner.

Hoping he wouldn't catch her not paying attention to the movie, Beca grabbed a mini candy bar from her jacket pocket. She was just about to unwrap it, but she felt someones' eyes on her. Looking up from her soon-to-be snack, Beca saw Benji staring at her, or rather the candy bar, doing some weird gesture with his right hand."What are you doing?" Beca asks in utter confusion.

"I'm using the force to make the candy bar come to me." Benji explaines, not breaking eye contact with the candy. Smiling at his weirdness, Beca throws the candy bar to Benji who replies "The force is good with this one.", which Beca took as 'Thank you'. Looking back over at Jesse's computer, while pulling out her last candy bar, she notices the movie is on pause. Looking over to her movie addicted best friend, she sees him copying what Benji was doing.

"No." Beca says, before he asks, shaking her head. "But Benji got one." Jesse points out. "The force likes Benji better I guess." Beca says, in her most serious voice, standing up. Figuring that Jesse wasn't going to give up, meaning they wouldn't finish the movie tonight, Beca walks to the door and opens it.

The door was halfway closed when she heard him. "I'm not going to give up, this is an unfair justice!" Jesse yells after her. He manages to hear her laugh before the door closes completely, and also hears her say "Whatever you want to think."

* * *

Stacie skipped practice, Lilly was sick, Fat Amy kept arguing to have some mermaid dancing in the act, Cythia-Rose was nowhere to be found and Chloe was trying to keep Aubrey from going off the deep end because of all of this. So Beca just decided to sit down and check her phone, seeing practice was going nowhere. Eventually Fat Amy gave up, and came and sat next to Beca. They had a conversation going, when Beca heard a voice. "Becaw!" Jesse yells from across the room, and starts walking over.

"Look Beca it's your "just a friend" Treble." Fat Amy says, walking back up to Chloe and Aubrey. Beca just rolls her eyes at her comment, and waits for Jesse to finish walking over. "Hey nerd." Beca tells him, once he's made his way over. "I've decided I am willing to trade, not just one, but two, two juice boxes for that candy bar." Jesse informs her.

"Wow two juice boxes?" "I don't know how you can live with yourself willing to give that up." Beca says, sarcasm dripping out of her voice like a sink. "I know, but I am willing for that candy bar." "Too bad I already ate it." Beca tells him. "You're lying." Jesse says, after inspecting her facial expressions for a moment. Of course she was, for some reason knowing Jesse would be after it still, she couldn't bring herself to eat it. What was this weirdo doing to her?

After a few seconds of silence, Jesse smiles, knowing he is right. "Well looks like I have to get back to practice, no Trebles allowed." Beca says, pushing the smirking a Capella boy out of the door of the Bella's rehearsal room.

* * *

Beca was sitting in the grass, headphones on, working on her newest mix. _"Take take take me back, I wanna go back, back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess my heart was beating out of my chest, I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna want to blow your mind. Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, it beats for you so listen close, my thoughts are in every note, make me your radio."_

She was so wrapped up in her work that Beca didn't even notice Jesse sit down next to her until she looked over slightly. Once Beca finally convinced herself to acknowledge his presence, knowing what was to come, she paused her mix, took off her headphones, and turned to him.

"I'm just here to hang out with you, not ask about the candy bar." Jesse says, raising his hands like he was surrendering. "Ok." Beca says, and starts to show him her newest mix. Just then Benji comes over and crouches down next to Jesse. "Did you do it yet?" Benji whispers (loudly).  
Seeing Beca's suspicious look, Jesse panics slightly. "I don't know what you are talking about, bye see you later." Jesse says, pushing him away.

"Do what?" Beca questions. "This." Jesse says, before grabbing Beca's cheek and leaning in to kiss her. Once their lips met, Beca kissed him back. After pulling away a few seconds later they stare at each other, like they were trying to figure out what the other thought. Breaking the silence, Beca says the one thing she can think.

"You can have that candy bar now if you want." Jesse laughs, causing Beca to smile. "I think I found something sweeter."  
Jesse says, capturing Beca's lips for another kiss.

What did you think? Reviews would make my day :)


End file.
